


Helicarrier Down

by LaughingThalia



Series: Interrupted [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hellicarrier is falling and only Iron man can keep it aloft. Nick Fury has to ask for help and Tony's not one to let that slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helicarrier Down

The Avengers were at a TV interview with Jimmy Kimmel when suddenly an alarm went off. Natasha, Clint and Steve jumped up and Natasha pulled out a gun no one knew she had been carrying. Bruce and Thor looked around bewildered but surprisingly it was Tony who acted the most scared "Shit!"

"What is that infernal ringing Man of Iron?" (I'm sure you can guess who asked)

"That alarm means helicarrier down!"

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed simultaneously

Tony waved his hand at them successfully brushing them off as he shut off the alarm and called Fury "Fury, where the heck are you?"

"We're over Manhattan."

"Manhattan! You're fucking kidding me! You couldn't have crash in a desert or something! WHY IS IT ALWAYS NEW YORK?!" he threw the phone in the air and thrust out his arms. In seconds the suit had assembled around him and he caught the phone in his armoured hand. "Biya guys I have a city to save." He flew off cursing Fury and SHIELD.

Clint huffed "How comes Fury called Stark rather than his own agents?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow "What are you going to do with a 1,000 tonne helicarrier? Shoot an arrow at it?"

"hey, an arrow can bring it down. I'm sure an arrow could get it back up again."

Bruce cut in "Hey you know we could probably ask JARVIS to show us what's going on."

"Do it!" cried Steve not eager to wait around to see the outcome.

"Hey JARVIS, is there a live newsfeed of Tony?"

"There is Dr Banner, I assume you want me to play it. Give me a second to hack... connect my servers to the screen." The screen behind them flickered to life and the news came on (of course it was the Daily Bugle)

"I'm standing in down town Manhattan where the SHIELD aircraft known as the Helicarrier appears to be crashing, it's absolute-" two woman cut her off by running across the screen screaming. The news lady looked up nervously before getting back to her report "It's absolute pandemonium down here with all the panicked civilians but sources say that Iron Man is on his way, called by the Director of SHIELD Nick Fury himself." She looked upwards and sighed with relief "And there's Iron Man also know as Tony Stark owner of the multi-millionaire company Stark Industries." The camera shifted to show Iron Man flying at super speed towards them with four empty suits flanking him "It seems Mr Stark has bought back up."

LINE BREAK

"JARVIS get me the Mark 34, 35, 36 and 37 as awesome as the Mark 38 is, it can't stop the helicarrier by itself."

"The Suits are dispatching themselves as we speak." Replied JARVIS

Tony looked at his hud and was pleased when four suits blipped up on the screen "thanks J."

"You're very welcome Sir."

Tony and the four suits flew to the downwards pointing tip and started pushing upwards but the helicarrier kept descending "c'mon. C'mon. C'MON!" Tony pushed harder "JARVIS turn on the super thrusters." The usual subtle light on the feet and the jet pack suddenly turned to roaring flames of blue light as the five suits started to finally make some progress with the Helicarrier, it slowly started to ascend and Tony left three empty suit pushing upwards whilst he and another suit went to the back and pulled it into the Hudson eventually after a tense half an hour Tony managed to dragged the Helicarrier away from New York and deposit it on top of the water letting it slowly float.

"Fury appeared through a hatch at the top "If you want to know what made the Helicarrier go down it was-"

Tony held up a hand "To be honest Fury, I don't care. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Capiche?"

Fury glared at him before clasping his hands behind his back and replying "Capiche."

And with that Tony flew away. Fury stood on his fallen fort as it floated on the water and shook his head chuckling lightly to himself as he watched the receding figure of Iron Man.


End file.
